


柚天三方夫夫相性五十问

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·真人无关，谁上升谁头皮里被蚊子咬出包·文风飞了，ooc归我·后五十问emmmmmmm你们放过我行不？？？？





	1. Chapter 1

桶：各位观众大家好，欢迎来到由中日美三方冰协联合播出的夫夫相性一百问节目现场，我是中国花样滑冰队双人滑选手隋文静，作为今天四位主角中某位金姓选手的老铁兼老母亲，我很荣幸（面无表情地棒读）被邀请成为主持人。接下来我们就开始今天的节目，有请当今花滑圈的两对公认官配夫夫登场。

（场下的一众亲友鼓掌ing，柚天三方两对夫夫相继登场）

场下的葱（小小声）：小隋！有感情一点！

1.请问您的名字？

牛：米娜桑晚上好，我是羽生结弦，日本花滑运动员，现在和站在我边上的这位中国花滑运动员金博洋选手是恋人。（眯眼笑）

天：桶姐，他抢了我台词……

桶一个眼刀：憋着。

三：Hello Everyone！我是USA的Nathan Chen！虽然并不是很想来，但是我家Vince说挺有趣的，我就来了。

方（微微一笑）：大家好，我是周知方，我是做花样滑冰的，第一次参加这样的节目，请大家多多指教了。

桶：……一个自我介绍就能看出个人素质，下一题！

2.年龄是？

牛：我还没有过今年的生日，目前是24岁。

天（瞄一眼牛）：我今年过完生日就22岁了，自个儿算吧。

方：我记得中国是18岁成年？那我在中国就正好成年（笑）。

三（奔二少年心很累）：……20岁了。

桶：有首歌叫做你曾是少年，你们三个满了二十的听了有啥感想不？

牛＆天＆三：……

3.性别是？

桶（看了看本子）：这啥题目？过了过了。

4.请问您的性格是怎样的？

牛：有好胜心，看到强劲的对手会觉得很有斗志，而且，很多人说我是抖S？

桶：……算你有自知之明，那啥的时候别老S咱们天儿就行了。

天：乐天派，有点神经大条，但还是挺好相处的。

桶：怪不得那时候所有人都看出来羽生暗恋你只有你自己还傻不愣登的不明事理。

天：……桶姐憋说了，我要脸的。

三：不服输，比较喜欢用实际行动来怼人，而且……Vince告诉我有人觉得我是那个什么，中文里的，花心大萝卜？

桶：就算你现在跟小周在一起了也不能掩盖你有过很多前任的事实谢谢，继续，小周你说。

方：我比较喜欢安静，有时候甚至会有点孤僻。

桶：……（内心：你的高冷老干部人设早就崩塌了好么……）

5.对方的性格？

牛：比较慢热，也很坚强，可能他自己感受不到吧。（看天）

天：有点倔脾气，但是很温柔（脸红）。

三：中文里怎么说的来着，温文尔雅？但有时候被惹急了也会发怒。

方：比较容易冲动吧，但是还是很关心很照顾别人的。

桶：这题好像没啥槽点，过。

6.两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

三：我不记得了（看方）好像很小的时候就见过了，至于在哪里……华裔的幼儿园？

方（摸摸头发）：我也记不太清，我跟Nate好像很小的时候就见过了。

桶：那行，你俩先这样。

牛：应该是11年的上海？

天：啥，那我怎么不记得？

桶：……下一题下一题。

7.对对方的第一印象？

牛：比我矮了一点，但是长得真的很可爱，声音也特别好听。

天：……我堂堂天总需要可爱这种东西？

桶：老铁我劝你还是好好答题，否则你会失去我的。

天：……反正看过比赛以后就觉得，他忒厉害了，而且忒帅。

桶：我还记得你说过“羽生太帅了我了个丢”这种话？

天：桶姐！我要脸的！

三（挠头）：第一印象的话……就觉得Vince特别安静，就像我姐姐小时候玩的洋娃娃一样。

桶：你这个比喻……算你过关吧。

方：怎么说呢……比较活泼好动？而且有时候挺烦人的。

三：？？？？？Vince原来你是这么看我的？！

方：Nate，稍安勿躁，只是第一印象而已啦，隋前辈，继续下一题吧。

8.喜欢对方哪一点呢？

牛：呆萌，单纯，很好说话，很坦荡。

天：……这不是你每次都耍花招把我骗到床上的理由。

桶：老铁，你就从了吧，我看你增肌了也没啥机会反攻。

天：……很有礼貌，虽然已经是世界冠军但是还有属于自己的目标，很稳重的一个人。

三：就是很gentle很kind啊，会包容我犯过的一些小错误什么的。我觉得Vince是很适合做soulmate的人。（骄傲）

方：虽然锋芒毕露，但是也会有成熟坚强的一面。

台下观众选择性失明耳聋……

9.讨厌对方哪一点？

天：他有什么事情都藏着掖着不让我知道！

牛：……我还是怕天天担心嘛……

天：你难道不知道，你不说我就越担心吗？！

桶：没办法，是个傻牛和傻天。

方：但不想让对方为自己而担心这也是坚强的一种表现嘛，自己在对方的心目中肯定是最完美坚不可摧的。

三（满脸问号）：……Vince？

方：Nate，有时候我还是不喜欢你争强好胜的那一面的，不够成熟。

三：我觉得我有必要维护一下我的个人尊严。先失陪一下。（拉着方准备走）

桶：给我老老实实坐在椅子上！问完了再走！聪哥！把我的冰鞋拿过来！

10.您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

牛：相性是什么意思？（看天）

天：看我干啥，我也不知道啊。

三（看方）：Vince，你知道什么意思吗？

方（摊手）：不知道，可能中文还是太难了吧，结束了我去google一下好了。

桶：……果然都是被坑过来的。

11.您怎么称呼对方？

牛：当然是一直叫天天啊，只不过公开场合还是会叫博洋选手。

天：不那啥的时候就叫羽生，赛场上么就在姓前面加前辈两个字吧。

桶：你是说你们那啥的时候就会叫名字是吧，行，不用解释，大家都懂。

天：…………

三：赛场上就叫彼此的名字，私底下你们都知道的，Vince和Nate。

12.您希望怎样被对方称呼？

牛：还是希望被叫做“结弦”或者“Yuzuru”吧，天天用中文喊我名字的时候我会一下子反应不过来，而且，我的中文名据说很好听。

天：……就那样呗，天天还是博洋都可以。

三：这个不用问了吧？上一题已经回答过了。

桶：ok，下一题。

13.如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

牛：呃……噗桑？

天（冷漠）：你干脆把我做成噗桑玩偶算了。

牛：但是噗桑在我心里没有天天重要啊。

桶（戴墨镜）：可以了，你俩继续秀吧，墨镜碎了反正还有聪哥给我买。

三：Vince的性格，可能比较像猫吧？平时特别温顺，但真的生气会很可怕。

方：Nate像狗，虽然比较冲动，但只要认准了就一定会从一而终。

14.如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

牛：蜘蛛侠玩偶吧，自己从夹娃娃机里夹出来的那种，毕竟天天的代表形象就是蜘蛛侠啊。

桶：我看见国内赛有人给他扔吉他的，你要不考虑一下？

牛：可以啊。

天：……要不，还是噗桑吧。

牛：不用，天天送自己给我就可以了。

天：为啥？（脸红）

桶：行了我明白了，你不用说了。

三：可能还是会送书吧，毕竟Vince在训练之外就很喜欢看书。

方：Nate喜欢的东西……小时候还是会送他布偶娃娃什么的，现在……或许可以送他一双像天哥那样的金色冰刀？

桶：小周你考虑过在场某位人士的感受吗……

15.那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

牛：什么都可以啊，只要是天天送我的，我都喜欢，不过，还是更想要金牌。

天：该说的他都说完了（内心：这人没救了）。

桶：对于羽生的回答，三儿，你看起来好像要说什么？

三：金牌什么的，我可是绝不会让别人轻易拿走的。（骄傲脸）至于礼物什么的，只要是Vince送的，我肯定都喜欢。

方（脸红）：我嘛，和Nate一样啦。

桶：嗯，这个回答很一致啊，下一题。


	2. Chapter 2

16.对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

牛：……他在冰演的时候回跟俊焕还有梅一起玩。

天：我都说了我跟他们只是朋友你怎么老不听！！他只要一打游戏就会忘记时间！

桶：要贫回家贫去！

三：有时候看书看得太入迷然后就会把我约他出来吃饭的事情给忘掉……不过这算是优点之一吧。

方：基本上没什么不满的地方，Nate做错了什么事情都会和我解释清楚的（笑），包括他和那位俄罗斯的阿丽娜选手的事情。

桶：……天儿！学学小周！多贤惠！

天：……得幸亏小周还不明白贤惠这个词的意思否则他当场暴走你信不信……

17.您的毛病是？

牛：脾气死倔。

天：有点太心大了。

三：可能真的有点花心？

方：有时候太孤僻了。

18.对方的毛病是？

牛：天天好像没什么毛病……吧？

天：你在后面加一个吧是什么意思……

桶：两个有毛病的人在一起会觉得对方都没有毛病，嗯，就是这样。

三：Vince在我眼里是完美的。（自豪）

方（脸红）：……

桶：ok，下一题。

19.对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

天：他熬夜打游戏也不回复我消息！

牛：他和Vincent选手一起玩双人滑！

桶：行了到点为止！说过了要吵回家吵去！

三：他和其他选手玩得特别好（冷漠看天）尤其是和博洋金选手。

方：Nate你别乱说啦，我和天哥只是好朋友。

三：那个叫什么来着，天方夜谭？

桶：老铁，先说好你自己搞出来的事情我们不负责给你收拾哈。

天：桶姐你这是置我于不忠不孝啊！

桶：别啰嗦！继续！

20.您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

牛：受伤了或者是有心事还不告诉他，或者就是熬夜打游戏。

天：前一个是最容易让我窝火的，后一个么，我不在你身边我也管不着，随你便了。

牛：……以后会注意的啦。

三：我已经回答过了。（看天方两人）

方：好像……没有吧？

桶：……行吧行吧先过了。

21.你们的关系到达何种程度了？

桶：这一题请容许我先问一句，你们两对各自都该干嘛干嘛过了吗？

三：隋选手是什么意思？

场下的北美陈家四妹和二哥群总窃窃私语。

四妹：Nathan他是真的不懂还是装的啊？

群：呃……

天（脸红）：反正……该干过的都干过就是啦！

三＆方：应该是……热恋？

桶：……我怎么觉得这题这么白痴呢，过。

22.两个人初次约会是在哪里？

牛：平昌的一家……餐厅？因为奥运会刚刚结束，还没离开平昌。

天：不是奥运会gala的时候吗……

牛：那个时候我刚刚告白（笑），天天忘记了吗？

桶（扶额）：老铁你这记性啊……

三：我去Vince家的时候，就在加州的一个小公园里。

23.那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

牛＆天：很好啊。

三＆方：很好啊。

桶：……又是这么一致的回答……

24.那时进展到何种程度？

天：因为奥运会的时候亲也亲过了抱也抱过了，所以没啥进展。

桶：真赛脸这破孩儿！一点都不争气！

牛：因为接下来天天还有世锦赛，所以不能怎么样，怕伤到了他。

桶：嗯，真体贴。

三：Vince比较腼腆，不太喜欢肢体接触，不过，那个First Kiss是Vince主动的。（得意）

方（脸红）：是……

桶：嗯，真纯情，下一题。

25.经常去的约会地点？

牛：我们四个好像都不能经常约会吧，因为要训练和参加比赛。

天：非要说的话……赛场？

三：去哪里都没有关系，有Vince在我身边就可以了。

方：嗯……

桶：对比鲜明……

26.您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

方：我和天哥还有Hanyu桑的生日都在赛季中，只有Nate的生日在休赛季，那个时候我会尽量陪着他，一起过。

三：基本上Vince的生日我们都没什么准备，如果见不到面，就给他发生日祝福好了。

牛：Vincent选手说得不错，我们基本上没办法一起过生日，所以，也就是发发生日祝福吧，反正天天能感受到的（笑）。

天：嗯……

桶：我该庆幸我跟聪哥的生日都是在休赛季吗……

27.是由哪一方先告白的？

牛：我。那时候挺草率的，就是想赶紧表达出对天天的爱，所以就直接把他拉到场馆外面去了。

天：那个时候你还壁咚了我来着，我还没反应过来你就亲上来了，你叫我有啥法子不答应？

三：说起来挺意外的，是Vince先告的白，虽然我听不懂他写给我的诗的意思，不过能感觉得到Vince的心意。

方：我是鼓起勇气和Nate告白的，因为他是我很崇拜的偶像，我就在情人节的时候写了一首诗给他，还好他懂了。

桶：嗯，这题不错，下一个。

28.您有多喜欢对方？

桶：天儿你就不用说了，我从小到大听你各种碎碎念羽生有多帅多温柔。

天：桶姐！我要面子的！

牛：难道，我表现得还不够吗？

桶：不不不不，够了，你俩还是朋友的时候就腻歪着了。

三：我对Vince那不叫喜欢，那叫爱。

方：嗯……

29.那么，您爱对方么？

天：那肯定的啊。

牛：我们都是运动员，在一起肯定会有很多人说三道四，所以更珍惜这段来之不易的感情。

桶：这个回答我喜欢，然后是你俩。

三：我说过了，Vince是我的soulmate，肯定爱。

方：我要说的，Nate已经说完了哦。（微笑）

桶：ok，那就继续下一题。

30.对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

牛：只要不是原则底线的问题，一看到天天笑的时候就没辙了（无奈笑）。

天：我一看见他瞪出欧式大双的时候，就觉得基本说不过他了……

三：只要Vince说的是对的，我基本上都没法反驳（笑）。

方：Nate也不是那种会死缠烂打的人，他一承认错误，就算我再生气，肯定也就不生气啦。

31.如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

牛：有嫌疑不代表一定变心了，一定要用实际行动来确定对方是不是真的变心了啊。

天：除非事实摆在面前，否则我不会离开他的

方：就算变心我也可以理解，毕竟，Nate有别的喜欢的人我也没有办法嘛。

三：我觉得Vince是那种只要认定了就会从一而终的人，我还是相信他。

桶：看来下一题不用回答了啊。

32.可以原谅对方变心么？

牛：他做的一切我都可以原谅，因为我选择相信他的心。

天：如果变心了那也是他自己的选择，没有错。

三：可以原谅，因为谁都不可能一成不变。

方：完全能够原谅，我也没有权利一直霸占着他的心。

桶：这题的回答有点严肃啊……


	3. Chapter 3

33.如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

牛：那个……我们不是经常约会，所以也不存在迟到这种事情吧。  
三：对。  
天：要说真的迟到……那就等呗。  
方：打个电话问问他是不是有什么事情啊，有事情的话，可以推迟一点。

  
34.对方性感的表情？

桶：我猜，是那啥的时候吧。  
牛：隋选手怎么知道的（笑）。  
天：闭嘴！  
牛：哦，还有，2016年的四大洲锦标赛，天天穿着剪了内衬的考斯藤上场，短节目的那个结束动作，那个笑容特别迷人（看着天笑）。  
桶：我看的时候就jio得天儿有啥不一样，话说，老铁你胆子也是够大啊，队里的小姑娘看你比赛的时候都盯着你的胸口看，不怕羽生吃醋？  
天：那会儿不是衣服坏了吗，你天总天不怕地不怕，干脆就剪了上场呗。  
方：那场比赛我看过，天哥整个人都散发着荷尔蒙（笑）。  
天：憋说了憋说了……  
桶：那你呢，天儿？  
天：他梳大背头，表演完以后喘气的时候……  
三：我觉得，Vince笑起来的时候很sexy，特别是对着我的时候（笑）。  
方：肯定还是表演的时候吧，但是对着我的时候都不怎么sexy的（脸红）。  
桶：没有那啥过但是浑然天成的也不错，下一题。

  
35.两个人在一起，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

牛：他对我笑的时候露出小虎牙。  
天：看着彼此的眼睛。  
三：Vince愿意主动牵着我的手。  
方：Nate看着我的眼睛的时候。

  
36.做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

牛：每一年我们见面的时间都不多，和彼此在一起就觉得很幸福了。  
天：嗯。  
三：我和Vince因为是同一队的所以见面还算频繁，要说起来，应该是在你训练很累的时候忽然出现在你身边。  
方：就算是很累了，也会为我操心。

  
37.曾经吵架么？

牛：肯定吵过啊，在一起难免会有摩擦。  
天：有几次差点动起手来。  
三（瞄一眼牛＆天）：吵过，但很快就和好了，Vince不太会骂人的。  
方：不过吵起来的时候，Nate一般都最先妥协。

  
38.都是些什么吵架呢？

牛：文化上的差异吧。  
天：对，我们成长环境不一样，经历的事情也不一样，难免有分歧。  
三（看方）：我和Vince吵架基本上还是那个，鸡毛蒜皮的小事吧。  
方（点头）：对。

  
39.之后如何和好？

桶：我觉得你们跑过这么多比赛应该也很成熟了，一般很快就和好了吧。  
牛：嗯，差不多，一般各自分开冷静一下就好了。  
天：而且……基本上都是他主动开口的，有时候都觉得……呃，有点委屈他了。  
桶：嗯，算你有自知之明吧。  
三：Vince还是很理智的，吵得实在太激烈了，基本都是我先道歉。  
方：有时候也不全是Nate的错，我自己也有责任，吵完了之后想了想，觉得也过不去。  
桶：嗯……看来都是妻管严啊。

  
40.转世后还希望做恋人么？

牛：嗯……不希望吧。  
天：我也是，我不希望转世以后一定要做恋人，朋友也可以。  
方：我也这么想，因为友情往往比爱情来得更坚固吧。  
三：我们几个都很不容易，如果有转世的话还是当朋友或者兄弟吧。  
桶：通透！

  
41.什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

牛＆天＆三＆方：无时无刻

  
42.您的爱情表现方式是？

牛：不用刻意去表达，我们之间的默契就足够让我们感受到彼此的心意了。  
天：我们两个都挺含蓄的，但是我们都能够体会到。  
三：就是和彼此在一起，并肩作战。  
方：一直陪在他的身边，让他知道我一直都在。

  
43.什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

天：他逼着我吃生鸡蛋拌饭！  
牛：我……他和朋友玩得很高兴结果忘了我之后（看台下）  
三：和博洋金选手在一起（不屑看天）  
方：一直误解我和别的选手的关系

  
44.您觉得与对方相配的花是？

牛：天冬草（粗中有细，体贴）  
天：梅花（坚强，傲骨，高雅）  
三：矢车菊（优雅，纤细）  
方：天堂鸟（自由，潇洒）

  
45.俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

牛&天&三&方：没有。  
牛：只要选择了在一起，就是把自己的一切都交付给对方了。

  
46.您的自卑感来自？

牛：从来没有觉得自卑，因为我一路走来的荣耀已经很多，而且还有了完美的爱人。  
天：（脸红ing）  
三：我是独一无二的，也不需要成为第二个谁，只要抓住近在眼前的一切，就足够了。

  
47.俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

桶：这题咔掉！

  
48.您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

牛（看天）：你说呢天天？  
天（不说话，只是紧紧握住牛的手）  
三：肯定的，我相信。  
方（点头）

  
49.您对现在的状况满意么？

桶：咔掉咔掉！

50.请对恋人说一句话

桶：这一题请台下的各位自备纸巾墨镜谢谢。好，开始吧。  
牛：我知道我在天天心里的地位很重要，对于我来说，天天同样是很重要的存在，虽然我不知道我们还能不能继续走下去，但是，如果真的能够走到最后，我希望给你一个美好的未来。  
天：从小时候到现在，我都不敢想象你这样站在神坛上的人会主动向我伸出手，平昌的那个拥抱，真的是我一辈子都不会忘记的，我能够拥有你这样的伴侣，也许真的是我上辈子做了什么好事吧。相信我，我绝对不会放开你的手的。  
三：我知道我有很多缺点，而且也没有Hanyu那样的成就，但幸好遇到了你，能够包容我的一切，比我以前交往过的任何一个女孩比起来，你才是我的灵魂伴侣，我终于知道Soulmate的意思了。  
方：我很喜欢站在领奖台上露出骄傲笑容的你，也喜欢场下偶尔会犯小错误的你，我不需要完美的你，因为那就不是我喜欢的你了，如果以后能一直在一起，对我来说就是天大的幸福了。

桶：好了，谢谢四位主角的发言，也感谢能够来到现场的朋友，你们两对各自要干什么接下来我就管不着了。那啥，聪哥，我墨镜真的碎了，回头再帮我买一副啊，质量好点的！哎呦，四妹和香香哭得妆都花了，回去洗洗脸吧！感谢所有人的支持，柚天三方夫夫相性五十问专题节目到此圆满结束！


End file.
